The Uncertain
by ChAuDSoLeiLCHiCk
Summary: Hey y'all! This is my Animorphs fic...oh yeah, there are a few made up characters, but it's fine overall...Amy is suspected to be a controller...R/R, please, please, please, NO FLAMES!


**AN: HeY Yo! I don't own Marco, Cassie, Jake, Erek, Rachel, Ax, Tobias, Visser Three, or any of those weird people. But I DO own one Amy Christine Parker. She is my character. I also own one Ryan Victor Colton. My friend Marcie (CaLoRSoLChiCa, signed in with Fanfiction.net) Owns Fi Phillips (NOT BASED ON SO WEIRD FI! TOTALLY DIFF CHARACTER!) and my friend Laurel owns Christina Peters. ENJOY LOTS AND LOTS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 *Amy*   
Hi, my name is Amy. My last name? Not gettin' in to that. I'm assuming you want to know why. It's because my life has just totally changed. I have become an animorph. I was walking home from Cassie's barn with Fi.   
  
"I can't believe what just happened" I said.   
  
"Hey, I know how you feel," Fi said, "I went through this too, and it isn't all that easy."   
  
Ryan, Marco and Jake came up from behind us.   
  
"Wassup!?" Marco said   
  
"I'm still trying to take it all in, and I'm still trying to believe that I can morph into animals to fight some kinda slug-looking-like alien called a yeerk. I mean, I know it's true, but I just can't take it all in" I said   
  
"It's like that the first couple of days, but then you realize just how cool it is, you out of all the people on earth get to save the human race. It's actually pretty awesome when you get over that feeling."   
  
"Uh, no way, I don't think so. There is no way that this ever feels cool, I mean, I just practically turned myself into an alien by touching that blue box! What if someone finds out!"   
  
"Well if you put it that way it means that we are all aliens, and have been for a while now, and you never knew that the whole time you were friends with us." Jake said.   
  
"True, but, still, I don't know how I feel about being an Animorph, maybe the decision I made to touch that stupid blue box wasn't a good one"   
  
"Trust me, okay? It's the best thing that could happen to you, I mean, at least you know about the Yeerks. Tom has been talking about inviting all of Fi's friends to the Sharing and you needed to know it was a front." Marco said.   
  
"But I don't care! I just wish I hadn't even moved here!" I yelled and then I ran all the way home.   
  
Chapter 2 *Ryan*   
I was with Amy at the movies, she was still shooken up about this whole Animorph thing and really didn't seem to find it in anyway good.   
I felt like that the first day or two,! but then I got over it, it's been about 2 weeks since she became an Animorph and she's still not feeling very good about it.   
  
The movie was about to start when Fi and Marco showed up.   
  
"Hey guys!" I said, "Come over here!"   
  
"What's up!? So hows everyone doing? Getting used to things maybe?" Fi hinted and looked at Amy.   
  
Amy looked up. "Hey, um... I think I better go." and with that she got up and left.   
  
"Amy, wait!" I got up and went after her. I almost caught up with her, and she just started running faster. After about 3 minutes, she finally stopped and sat down on a bench, she was crying. I went up to her and sat beside her gently putting my arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Are you okay?" I said.   
  
She looked at me and said between sobs, "Why? Why did I do this? Why did I move here? Why did I have to become a fricken Animorph?!"   
  
"Amy, it's okay," I said pulling her into a hug. "It's not a bad thing, it'll turn out good, just wait, all you have to do is wait." She pulled away from me.   
  
"Wait? I've waited two weeks already, I don't like it, and I never will"   
  
"Amy, please, just try to understand that we all need you, we need you to help us keep the yeerks from totally destroying the human race, please Amy, just get over it"   
  
She simply said, "No" and, again she left, this time I decided to let her be alone.   
  
Chapter 3 *Amy*   
I just got home from the movies, I walked all the way, it was a long walk, about 7 miles. But it was a good thing, I was able to think about what had happened within the last few weeks. And I decided I hated the Animorphs. At this moment, I wished more than ever I hadn't moved here, and I wished more then ever I that I never became friends with anyone involved in the Animorphs, including my now EX-Best friend Fi and my EX-Boyfriend Ryan. I realized they just made my life practically a living hell.   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
I was at school, and unfortunately, I would have to see every Animorph. Fi and Marco, both in my first hour I would normally see right away, but today I rushed to my locker and got all my stuff ready for first hour. I got there and to my relief, Fi and Marco both weren't there, I put my stuff on a desk.. somewhere close to mine I hoped. I ran out of the room and on my way ran into someone. It was Fi.   
  
"Oh, Hey Amy!" She said, picking up the books she dropped.   
  
"Get out of my way." I said, and left.   
  
"Amy, wait! What's wrong?" She called after me.   
  
I kept going, I ran into the girls bathroom. Mistake. I found Christina and Jenice.   
  
"Hey Amy... okay what's up with that she just came in saw us and left, she's acting like we're some kinda freaks!" Christina said.   
  
"That was weird, she would never do something like that." Jenice replied.   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
I was going to lunch, and unfortunately, I didn't really know anyone except for people in the Animorphs in that particular lunch except for the people I hated and would never sit with. When I got there, I sat at the edge of the table, next to Ryan and across from Fi, like I usually do.   
  
"Hey Amy, are you okay? Today in first hour you were acting really strange." Fi asked.   
  
"Why can't you people ever get lives?!" I said, "I hate all of you!" and I left the table and went to sit alone, even though I hated it.   
  
Ryan came and set next to me about five minutes later.   
  
"Amy, please don't leave, I really need to talk to you." He said.   
  
"What."   
  
"Are you okay? Did something happen, cuz you're not acting like you usually do, you won't talk to any of us, and this just started this morning."   
  
"I hate my life, I hate everything, everyone in it, everything that happens, everything that's gonna happen, I hate it."   
  
"Is it because we made you an Animorph? Because we trusted you enough to let you know our deepest secrets? Tell me."   
  
"I just hate you and everyone else, because I do. Is that a problem? I hope not, and just cuz you hate when I do, I'm leaving."   
  
Chapter 4 *Fi*   
We were all in Cassie's barn discussing Amy's recent behavior.   
  
"I can't believe this, Amy is a controller, all the evidence shows it, it's obvious, but I can't believe that my best friend is a controller" I said.   
  
"Well, you gotta believe it, she said she hated all of us, and that is definitely not something the real Amy would do. She wouldn't ever just SAY that."   
  
"I agree, and as we know, there's only one way to deal with this," Jake said, "We lock her up for three days straight, so if there really is a yeerk, it dies."   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
We decided to lock Yeerk/Amy in a small back room in Cassie's barn that is never used, it just kinda sits there. We were planning to meet her after school today and take her there, if she would cooperate anyway.   
I was in 7th hour, 5 minutes until the bell, and I would have to rush to make sure I got to Amy before she left.   
  
"Class is dismissed, goodbye!" The teacher said   
  
I practically ran through the halls to Amy's locker, when I got there, I was relieved to see her there, I already had my stuff because I had gym last hour.   
  
"Hey Amy! Everyone's going to Cassie's for an emergency, you should come." I said, hoping she would agree.   
  
"No, I don't think so jerk, I am not going no matter what you say." She replied.   
  
"Amy please? It's really really really really really really really really really important."   
  
"Fine, I can't believe I'm doing this, but fine."   
  
"Thanks SOOOOOO much, we're all gonna walk, I know it's a long way from here, but it won't be too long, you should come with us."   
  
"Whatever."   
~*~*~*~*~*~   
After a long silent walk we finally got to Cassie's barn. Amy was hesitant the whole time, she actually tried to leave like five times.   
  
"Okay, we're here, so what was so important you made me waste time and come over here, it better be good" Amy said harshly.   
  
"We, um, have to show everyone something, in the back room" Cassie said.   
"Hurry up then, I wanna do this and go." Amy again, harshly, replied.   
  
"Alright, come on everyone" Jake lead the way, everyone was hoping this was right thing to do.   
  
Chapter 5 *Amy*   
I was so ticked at them, I don't even know why they made me do this, there isn't anything in an old barn room that can be so important. And I was right, there wasn't anything but a bunch of hay, this was so stupid.   
  
"Um," Cassie paused, "Look over here, uh, yeah, in the corner"   
  
I walked over to the corner, and at that moment they closed the door and Fi came over and hand cuffed my wrists to a pole.   
  
"What are you doing! Don't do this to me, what's wrong with you!" I screamed.   
  
"You're a controller, I'm sorry, but we know you are, and we're locking you up for three days so you can die." Jake said.   
  
I started crying, "No, I'm not, I'm sorry I've been so mean, but really I'm not a controller"   
  
"We can never be totally sure, I didn't want to do this, but you might be, so we have to" Ryan said taking my hand. I pulled it away.   
  
"What are my parents gonna do?! They'll go insane!"   
  
"Erek can take care of that, he's done it before for all of us" Christina said   
  
"But he doesn't exactly know how to be me," I asked "he doesn't know me THAT well."   
  
"Yeah, I agree, but it's only for three days, and he's pretty much perfect, I thought you were to, aren't you?" Fi said.   
  
"Why does everyone think I'm perfect?! It get's SOOOOOOO annoying sometimes, I hate it I hate it I HATE IT! And besides, I got a B- on a test in Social Studies" I replied, "B- , that's horrible"   
  
"Look, we aren't here to discuss your grades, we're here to kill the yeerk"   
I replied, "I really don't want to be in here for three days, I understand why you think I'm a controller, I've been really mean, but I'm not a controller, I promise."   
"But there isn't really a way that we can know for sure, so we're doing it, we don't want any yeerk spilling all of the information about the animorphs. It wouldn't exactly be good." Jake said   
"I understand" I said, because I did, I remember when we all thought Jake was a controller, but there was one difference, he actually was, and I'm not.**  
**~*~*~*~*~*~ **  
**A couple of hours had passed, it was about 10:00, Fi and Christina offered to spend the night with me that night, to keep watch and company, and since it was a Friday night, dealing with their parents wasn't too hard. I hated being locked up like this, I couldn't even sleep with the handcuffs on, but they wouldn't believe that I wasn't a controller. If only I had cooperated and not have been so mean earlier, it wouldn't have happened.**  
**Chapter 6 *Christina* **  
**I was so sure at first that Amy was a controller, but now, I wasn't as confident. I knew that it was a yeerk, but she was crying ever since 11:00 last night, non-stop. I have to stop! She's a controller, the real Amy would cry, that's what the yeerk would do too. **  
**"Amy, please stop crying," I said, trying to calm her down, it was now 8:00, she hadn't gotten any sleep. **  
**"You don't believe me," Amy said, "How can I not cry, I'm gonna be locked up in here forever" **  
**"Not forever," Fi said, "Three days, which isn't even three days now" **  
**"It's too long" Amy replied. **  
**"Well you'll just have to deal with it," I said harshly. I didn't feel harsh, but I needed her to know that we meant business. "And we aren't releasing you until we are 100% sure that you are yeerk free." **  
**"Fine, but I am, and I'm 100% sure, and you can believe me, I'm your best friend" Amy said. **  
**"Trust me Amy, we want to believe you, but you haven't been acting so totally yeerk free" Fi said. **  
**"Sure, you hate me don't you?! You just wanna keep me locked up in here forever, and after tonight, you're just gonna leave me alone to starve aren't you?! I hate you guys so much! Why did I even do this in the first place?!" **  
**"Amy, please, don't do this again, it only makes us feel bad." Fi said.**  
**"Good," Amy said, "I like it that way" **  
**Fi started crying, "I hate it when you do this to me Amy, yeerk or not, it hurts so bad" **  
**"Sorry" Amy mumbled. **  
**"What?" Fi asked **  
**"I'm sorry" Amy said again.**  
**"Are you sure about that?" I said **  
**"Yes, I am" Amy replied, "I can't believe what I've been doing, I'm so sorry"**  
**I said, "Shut up yeerk, it's not working"**  
**"What isn't working" **  
**"You're obviously trying to convince us that you're the real Amy, but I won't believe it, I don't care how hard you try." I stated. **  
**"Fine don't believe me," Amy said, "but I'm telling the truth, I'm not a controller, and I hate that you think I am"**  
**"Live with it" Fi said.**  
**Chapter 7 *Fi***  
**"What are we gonna do about Amy? She keeps changing moods and everything, and I hate it" I said. **  
**"It's all gonna be better soon, when the yeerk dies." Marco said. **  
**"Are you sure?" **  
**"Trust me" He said, "It always turns out right in the end, it always does" **  
**"What if it doesn't? What if it really is Amy, and she really doesn't want to be an Animorph, and she really does hate all of us?" I asked. **  
**"She'll get over it," Marco said, "I know she will, because she's your best friend, and anyone that is really a best friend, will be your best friend forever" **  
**"Thanks Marco," I said.   
"Anytime, especially for you," He said, "I love you" **  
**"I love you too" Marco kissed me again. **  
**~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**Marco and I were talking to Ryan about how his night with Amy went. **  
**"I never knew that side of Amy, she can be so mean sometimes" Ryan said.**  
**"No, that wasn't Amy, it was the yeerk, it'll be gone by tomorrow night, we should be thankful for that" I said. **  
**"Yeah" He said **  
**"So, how did it go with Amy?" Marco asked. **  
**"Well," He said, "it was basically just a series of 'I hate you,' 'I don't ever wanna talk to you again,' and 'I can't believe I ever went out with you,' and it got worse too" **  
**"Didn't she like break down and like say 'I'm so sorry,' she did that to me, it was somethin' mean, somethin' nice, somethin' mean, somethin' nice and so on. Like half and half." **  
**"Well, yeah, she was like 'Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just did that,' and then she'd kiss me, and it was really confusing." Ryan replied. **  
**"I'm afraid of what she's gonna say to me, she was being so mean yesterday"   
"Just remember, only one night of it left" Marco reminded us. **  
**~*~*~*~*~*~ **  
**We walked into the room where Amy was, and her first words were the usual. **  
**"Let me go! I'm not a controller!" She yelled.**  
**"Can you just cooperate this last night Amy, Please?"**  
**"No" **  
**"Fine, be that way, just try to ruin our lives" I said **  
**"Oh yeah, and it's workin'!" **  
**I started crying. **  
**"I just love doing this!" Amy sneered. **  
**Marco pulled me into a comforting hug. **  
**"Awww... isn't that sweet, a little lovey-dovey tryin' to make poor little sissy Fi feel all better." Amy said **  
**"Amy, if you don't shut up, I swear I'll kick your ass" Marco threatened. **  
**"Oh, so now you're standin' up for her huh? She just couldn't do it herself could she?" **  
**"That's it, I've had it with you already" He pulled out of the hug, and went after Amy. **  
**"Marco! Don't! IT'S JUST A YEERK!" I screamed. **  
**"I don't care" He said, and he went up and punched her in the gut. She doubled over in pain and started coughing up blood, it wasn't a pretty site. **  
**"Marco! It was the yeerk, it wasn't her! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!!!" I screamed. **  
**"I.. I didn't mean to." He stuttered. **  
**"God Marco! She's coughing up blood!" I said. **  
**"I didn't want this to happen, really, I didn't, do you think maybe Erek could help?" He asked **  
**"Good idea, go get him, hurry!" **  
**He left me there with Amy, I didn't know exactly what to do **  
**"Amy, it's okay, Marco went to get Erek, he can help" I said, trying to calm her down.**  
**"I hate Mar- OW!"**  
**"Are you okay?" I asked**  
**"Yeah, fine" **  
**We sat there in silence for about 5 minutes and Erek came rushing in.**  
**"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Was the first thing he said. **  
**"She's better, but not good, check on her" I said. **  
**He went over to her and placed his hands on her chest for about thirty seconds.**  
**"There, she's better now" He said simply, and left. Maybe because he just healed a yeerk, but it was Amy too, I guess we would never know. **  
**Chapter 8 *Marco* **  
**I couldn't believe what I did to Amy. I felt so bad, I knew that she would hate me now. The pain was meant for the yeerk, but Amy of course felt it too. It was now the following night, and the yeerk would be dying soon, I was afraid of what she might say to me when it happened. **  
**"I swear, there isn't a yeerk, and I'll stay here for the next two hours just so I can prove it to you." Amy said, "I am not a controller, I actually said all those things. And I am so sorry, you don't know how much I regret saying the things I did." **  
**"I can't wait 'till the yeerks dead and there's no more complaining." Ryan said. **  
**"How can you be so sure that I'm a controller?" Amy asked. **  
**"Because the real Amy would never act like that," Christina stated "We know her better than you think, yeerk" **  
**"Well, I know where you get it from, but just so you know me better, when things like this happen, I do get like that." She replied. **  
**~*~*~*~*~*~ **  
**It was about an hour after the time the yeerk should've died, and Amy didn't even show any signs of pain, like she should've been. **  
**"I told you I wasn't a controller," Amy said, "I'm sorry" **  
**"Well, we still aren't totally sure, how much longer should we wait? Another night? Or just a couple of hours?" **  
**"I think we can all go now" Jake said as he began to unlock Amy's hand cuffs, "She would be going through a lot of pain right now if she really were a yeerk, I would know" **  
**Everyone started leaving, probably because they couldn't believe that AMY had said those things, not the yeerk. I was about to leave when Amy called my name. **  
**"What?" I said **  
**"I just want you to know, that I forgive you" **  
**"You forgive me for what I did? Nearly making you die?" **  
**"Yes, because I realize that what I said made you really mad, I would've done the same thing, so I just want you to know, that everything's okay, I'm not mad at you" **  
**"Thanks Amy," I said, and I gave her a quick hug and left. I was sure glad it didn't go the way I thought it would. **  
**Chapter 9 *Fi* **  
**I was sitting on my bed just thinking about all the things that had happened that night. Marco nearly killed Amy, I found out that Amy really said she hated me, and everything else, when someone knocked on my door. I looked up. **  
**"Come in" I said **  
**"Hey" I heard Marco's familiar voice. **  
**"Oh, hi." **  
**"Look, Fi, I'm really sorry. I never should have punched Amy" **  
**"You got that right" **  
**"Fi, please don't get mad at me, I love you, I don't ever want to lose you." **  
**"I don't want to lose you either, but what you did wasn't exactly the best thing in the world you could have done" **  
**"I know, and I agree, but when she made you feel bad, it made me feel worse. And the first thing that came to my mind was 'I can't believe Amy would do this to you' so I wanted Amy gone for a split second, and in that split second I punched her" **  
**"I still don't think you had to hit her, you could have done something else" **  
**"Again, I know, and I'm so sorry. I owe Amy and you a big apology, even though Amy forgave me." **  
**"She forgave you? Already?" **  
**"Yeah" **  
**"That was quick" **  
**"I know, it went so much better than I planned. But with you it's going worse than I planned, Fi, please, I love you" **  
**"If you promise never EVER to do something like that again, then I'll forgive you, and you have to mean it" **  
**"I do Fi, I promise." **  
**He kissed me, I was glad that he promised. **  
**Chapter 10 *Christina* **  
**I still couldn't get over all of those things that Amy said, and the way she acted. I was sitting on my bed listening to some CDs and my phone rang. **  
**"Hello?" I said **  
**"Hi, this is Amy, I really need to talk to you, can I come over in about 20 minutes?" She asked. **  
**"Sure" I said, hoping it was a good thing she needed to talk to me about, and not a bad. **  
**I hung up the phone and awaited Amy's arrival. **  
  
**She showed up a little earlier than she was supposed to, but that was okay, I was used to it. **  
  
**"Hi" She said **  
**"Hey, come in" **  
**"Look, I'm really sorry about what I said to you, and the way I acted." **  
**"You didn't really have to act that way" **  
**"I know, but I did, and that's why I came here, to apologize." **  
**"Thanks, I guess I can accept the apology. I wouldn't want to lose a friend like you" **  
**I hugged her. I was glad she wanted to apologize so much. **  
**"Thank you so much" She said. **  
**Chapter 11 *Ryan* **  
**I wasn't exactly in the best mood. With all that happened. It was the next morning after I found out that the real Amy said everything. It was her. I was in the living room trying to find anything worth watching on TV, when I heard the doorbell ring. I went to answer it. **  
**"Hi" Amy said. **  
**"Oh, it's you" I replied. **  
**"Please, don't be mad. I came to apologize." **  
**"Apologize?" **  
**"Yeah, because I know what I did probably hurt your feelings a lot, and I really don't want to lose you. When I said those things, I wasn't in a good mood, I was angry and I didn't know what to do about it. So I took it out on everyone that I shouldn't have." She said, "It was all my fault"**  
**"Amy, please, don't"**  
**"Don't what?"**  
**"Don't do this to me"**  
**"What am I doing wrong, I want to apologize so everything can be good again, that's not bad"**  
**"I know, but not too long ago, you were yelling and screaming at me."**  
**"That was because I was in the worst mood of my life, Ryan I love you, I don't want to lose you.  I would do anything for you just to forgive me because I know what I did was wrong, and I'm apologizing to you hoping that you'll take my forgiveness and the guilt inside of me will just all wash away.  But you aren't doing that, you aren't taking my apology, and it makes me feel worse."  **  
**We were both silent for a minute when I said, "I don't know if I can forgive you."**  
**Her bottom lip quivered though she tried to maintain her dignity and sophistication. "Well..o-okay," she stuttered softly. She slowly turned away from me and took a step off the porch. But I couldn't bear it any longer. I had to be near her, whether she was a total and complete snob or the person I loved so dearly.**  
**"Uh, Aim?" **  
**She turned and looked at me. "Hmm?" **  
**"Don't do that." **  
**"Do what?"**  
**"Make me feel guilty. You're so rude." **  
**She laughed. "It's my specialty. The puppy-dog eyes, the sad face, the quivering bottom lip, all part of my evil plan." **  
**"To take over the world?" **  
**"I'm not that delirious."**  
**"Sorry." **  
**Again, silence. "So...do you forgive me?" I asked nonchalantly. **  
**She looked at me. "You have nothing to be sorry about, but I forgive you anyway," she said uncertainly, confused. She tilted her head. "Do you forgive me?" **  
**"Of course." **  
**She winked and began walking away but I put a hand on her shoulder and turned her back to me. She looked up at me, looking somewhat worried. **  
**"I love you, ya know." **  
**"I'm not that dense," she said sarcastically. She smirked. "I know very well that you love me, even if I can be kinda rude." **  
**"Okay then." I bent down and kissed her. **  
**Chapter 12 *Amy***  
**I was at home watching a video that me, Christina, and Fi had made a while ago. I was singing "Swear It Again" by Westlife while Fi and Christina were drunk on Moonmist in the background. There was a knock on the door. **  
**I sighed and stood up. "Probably more salespeople, they're very rude." I opened the door and threw my popcorn in the face of the person. "We don't want anything!" **  
**Fi wiped butter out of her hair. "What a welcome." **  
**"Oh. Sorry, we've been getting these guys who are trying to sell us "free" passes into the cheese factory." **  
**"Interesting...sounds like something Tim would do." She stood there. **  
**"Well..." **  
**"Are you going to invite me in or do I gotta use force?" **  
**"Let me think a minute." **  
**She pushed past me and laughed. "Am I allowed to sit down or have you booby-trapped the couch?" **  
**"Depends."**  
**"On what?" **  
**"On whether you forgive me or not."**  
**"I do recall forgiving you." **  
**"Did you? Sorry, I have a lot of people that need to forgive me, and they all will cuz I'm so nice and special and--" **  
**"Please, don't make me barf up my delicious lunch, thank you very much." **  
**We both laughed. **  
**"Sooooo do you wanna go see a movie or something?" she asked, "That weird Rocky and Bullwinkle thing is playing up town, I wanna see how lame it is. Wanna check it out?" **  
**"Ummm hey why not." I grabbed my coat and looked at her. "Are we the only ones going or...something else?" **  
**"Yeah, the only ones. Why?" **  
**"I dunno." I put my jacket on and we left. **  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
**The movie was weird, to say the least. I was never a B and R fan anyway. Bullwinkle is just...like totally stoned and Rocky is like 24-7 on crack. **  
**"So...take me home now, I'm tired," I said. **  
**"No, I want you to come to my house to stay the night. C'mon, you haven't stayed the night at my house in a while. The last time had to be last summer, during the time of your birthday. And it's now near your birthday again." **  
**"Fi, the last time I stayed the night at your house was last saturday." **  
**"I can't keep up, give me credit." **  
**We laughed and began walking towards her house. She pulled open the door. "Gee, who turned the lights out?" She flipped them on and a bunch of people jumped up from behind the couch. **  
**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, throwing my jacket into the air. "HoLy ShoES! You scared me!" I tried to slow the beating of my heart and regain my own sophisticated composure. **  
**"Sorry, we couldn't resist," Fi said, laughing. "Besides, your birthday is tomorrow. What better time to throw a party than a saturday night?" She tossed a balloon to me. "It's yours." **  
**"Wow. I feel loved," I said sarcastically. "A blue balloon, just what I always wanted." **  
**"Pop it." **  
**"What're you sayin?" **  
**"Pop it, trust me." **  
**I gave them all weird looks and took a pin out of my hair. I slowly stuck it in the balloon and it popped. Something fell on my foot. I kneeled down to pick up a small pendant that was a heart and said "Friends Forever" on it. I looked up at them. **  
**"It's real gold." **  
**"Wow. Is there a chain?" **  
**"Okay, we don't have that much money. You'll have to get one on your own." **  
**I laughed. I was happy that my friends had forgiven me and that I wasn't totally indentically lost. Maybe this whole Yeerk War thing wouldn't be so bad, if it meant hanging with my friends and becoming closer and closer to them each day. I decided right then that my morphing power was steering me, Amy Christine Parker, in the right direction. **


End file.
